


The One About The Amber Alerts

by nazgularepeopletoo, No_Day_But_Today



Series: VFD Unsolved [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Rated For Descriptions Of Violence Against Children, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Day_But_Today/pseuds/No_Day_But_Today
Summary: Based on a prompt from badasouefanficideas on tumblr - Larry and Jaquelyn are Ryan and Shane in Buzzfeed Unsolved. So, basically, the AFD is Buzzfeed.





	The One About The Amber Alerts

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself for writing this

“Hello again, and welcome back to VFD Unsolved. This week we’ll be discussing the case of  Amber Hagerman, a nine year old girl who went missing in 1996.” Larry looked toward Jacqueline, who seemed fairly interested.

“You look excited!”

“I am, I’m utterly intrigued. A word that here means that I am curious or fascinated.”

“Alrighty then, well shall we get started then?” Jacqueline nodded.

“We shall.”

“On January 13th, 1996 nine-year-old Amber Rene Hagerman and her younger brother Ricky went on a bike ride together in Arlington, Texas. Unfortunately, this was the last time she would be seen alive. While riding their bikes, Amber was kidnapped in broad daylight, not only in front of her brother, but a neighbor as well. That neighbor called the police and reported the abduction while Ricky rode home to tell their parents and grandparents what had happened. While the police investigate, Amber’s father, Richard, called a man named Marc Klaas, whose daughter Polly had been kidnapped and murdered in Petaulma, California.”

“Wait, wait, wait. He called some guy… Whose daughter had ALSO been kidnapped and murdered?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? That’s such a strange thing to do when your  _ daughter _ has just been  _ kidnapped _ !”

“Yeah, I guess I took it as he was reaching out to another father who had been through something similar?”  
“Yeah, I guess that does make sense.”

“Well, and here’s the weird thing, Poly was killed in December of 1993, three years before Amber was kidnapped, and her kidnapper wasn’t prosecuted until June 18th, 1996. Five months after Amber was kidnapped.”

“Oooooooh, so maybe it was reaching out for information.”

“Yeah, he could have thought that both of their daughters were kidnapped by the same man. They were even similar ages, Poly was 12 and Amber was 9.”

“That is kind of strange. It’s almost too much of a coincidence. Coincidence here meaning two events that are so similar it seems nearly impossible that they are completely separate.”

“Exactly. However, unfortunately, Amber’s body was found four days later in a creek behind an apartment complex. She had multiple laceration across her throat. Lacerations is a word here that means multiple cuts across her throat. Unfortunately, other than Richard Allen Davis, who was convicted for murdering Poly, who ended up turning over no new leads, no other viable suspects where found. And that’s why the case remains unsolved.”

“That’s so awful. For the family to never have any answers for so long.”

“Yes, but the story doesn’t end there.”

“Really?”

“Of course not. After their daughter’s murder, Amber and Richard went on to found the People Against Sex Offenders group, or the PASO, which collected signatures urging Texa senators to pass a legislation that protected children. From this campaign, it also led to the Amber Hagerman Child Protection Act which created the national sex offender registry. They also led to the creation of the Amber Alert system in 1998, which helped save the lives of over 900 children across the country.”

“That’s wonderful! Well, you know what I mean, it’s awful that they lost their child and that a child lost their life, but at least something good came out of it.”

“Yeah. I just say kudos to the parents who managed to turn this tragedy into something that has helped so many other families from experiencing the same tragedy.”

“Yeah, I agree.”

“Well, that’s all I have for us this week. Join us next week when we cover the unfortunate case of the Baudelaire children!”

**Author's Note:**

> *Larry in his Salmon Suit*: Fuck you Goatman! This is my bridge now! People are gonna start telling stories about me! I'm dancing on your bridge!


End file.
